vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alita (Last Order)
|-|Imaginos 1= |-|Imaginos 2= |-|Imaginos 2-1= Summary Alita, known in Japan as Gally (ガリィ Garī) and originally named Yoko (陽子''Yōko''), is the protagonist and title character of Battle Angel Alita and its sequel, Battle Angel Alita: Last Order. She is known for her prowess as a practitioner of the powerful cyborg martial art Panzer Kunst. Alita's background and history were briefly hinted at in Battle Angel Alita, but were not fully explored until Last Order, which reveals that Alita was highly instrumental in creating the world within which the series is set. In Last Order she spearheaded a team called the Space Angels which includes three of her replicas that competed in the LADDER-sponsored Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | At least 7-B, possibly 7-A | At least 6-C | 4-B Name: Alita/ Gally/Yoko von der Rasierklinge/Yoko Dornbug Origin: Battle Angel Alita Gender: Female (technically inapplicable for Imaginos bodies) Age: 221 years old Classification: Advanced body type artificially made life form with human consciousness. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Masterful in Panzer Kunst (Which can also ignore durability in certain ways), Plasma Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Regeneration (Imaginos 1 doesn't have regeneration, Imaginos 2 has High-Mid She was blown to bits a while before this happened and she regenerated using her own conciousness, Low-Godly with imaginos 2.1 She regenerated from energy), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting (Is said to be able to limitlessly manipulate atoms in her body), Sound Manipulation, Nanotechnology, Hacking Attack Potency: City Block level (Should be stronger than her Berserker Body, since the Imaginos body was based on it but made better) | At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Comparable to Super Fizziroy Sechs who can do this) | At least Island level (as seen here) | Solar System level (Helped Tunpò by giving him access to her power source, thus allowing him to make a mini black hole with about 80 percent the mass of the sun) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ | Unknown, possibly Relativistic+ (Comparable to sechs at this stage of the story) | At least Relativistic+, likely FTL (Much swifter than Sechs) | Unknown when tapping greatly into power source Lifting Strength: Likely Class 100 | Likely Class K | Likely Class K | Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class '''| At least '''City Class, possibly''' Mountain Class''' | At least Island Class, (Should technically be able to put in all of the energy she draws into her plasma and her strikes) | Unknown Durability: City Block level (She stated that she was stronger than before and Nova has confirmed it) | At least City level, possibly Mountain level | At least Island level (Low-Godly regeneration makes her hard to kill) | Unknown Stamina: Very high. Practically endless after Imaginos 2.0 Range: At least Hundreds of meters, but she can link as far as Jupiter. Standard Equipment: Her body which can produce blades and act as an inventory of destructive techniques, also carries a mechanical living gun named Danko Intelligence: Innate knowledge of plasma physics and electromagnetic forces. Skilled user of the Panzer Kunst martial art. Weaknesses: Her Hertza Haeon can be easily nullified with a vibration of the same wavelength Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hertza Haeon/Heart Strike:' Delivers a high-frequency vibration strike to the victim, bypassing the victim's armor, causing damage to the internal organs. *'Elbogen Blatt/Elbow Blade:' It is a technique based on using a single edged blade tied to the forearm of the user. Due to Alita having The Damascus Blade on her Imaginos Body, she can use this technique *'Geschoss Schlag/Missile Blow:' A punch that uses electromagnetism to boost the acceleration *'Javelin Palm:' Palm thrust that creates an explosion upon contact with the opponent thanks to manipulating electrons *'Plasma Soliton:' Uses a plasma cupola trapped between competing magnetic fields as a medium to fire a Hertzer Hauen made of a plasma-wave soliton the loser of this deadlock is consumed by plasma exceeding temperatures of 100,000°C. Key: Imaginos 1.0 | Imaginos 2.0 | Imaginos 2.1 | Imaginos 2.1 tapping into wormhole reactor Note: '''Respect thread at reddit Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Battle Angel Alita Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sound Users Category:Hackers Category:Cyberpunk Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4